


Let's Play 1950

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band! Kara, F/F, Goth!Lena, Kara has zaddy energy, Lena is really into Super Girl, Sam and Alex have a good time too, Smut, Thirsty Lena, just SHAMELESS SMUT, singer!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Lena was not at all prepared for the way her body responded to Super Girl’s singing. She felt rooted to the spot, unable to take her eyes off the way the singer swayed gently to her own song. Lena followed Super Girl’s fingers moving up and down the neck of her guitar, playing the chords so powerfully and delicately at the same time.Lena was even less prepared for when the gorgeous singer made direct, unbreaking eye contact with her during the final pre-chorus of the song.ORSam drags Lena to a concert and they both are smitten with the singers. The Supercorp Band AU we, or at least I, need.





	Let's Play 1950

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jazzfordshire (you're amazingly talented), King Princess, and Metric.

“Come on, Lena!” Sam complained as Lena pulled out her sixth black on black ensemble from her closet. Sam rolled onto her stomach, sprawled across Lena’s bed pouting. “We’re going to miss the first band, which is the  _ real _ reason I want to go to this show.” Sam hung her head in hands, exasperated. “Please pick something, anything!”

Lena didn’t respond. As she stood in nothing but a black bra, black underwear, and her fishnet stockings, she contemplated the outfit in her hands, still on its hangers. 

“Lena,” Sam groaned. 

“Yes, fine,” Lena responded, her mind clearly somewhere else. She didn’t know anything about the bands they were going to see; they were more Sam’s musical speed. Lena preferred concerts with women wailing on guitars, screaming into microphones, and a mosh pit that usually ended with Lena locking lips with another riot grrrl. 

She pulled the skirt off it’s hanger, and pulled it up to her hips without zipping it. She scanned her closet again, her hand hovering over a black blouse with white crosses on it.

“Uh ah,” Sam called from the bed, now sitting up straight. “The white one next to it,” she added, pointing at the white short-sleeved button up with miniscule black stars sprinkled across it. 

Lena grinned, yanking the shirt of its hanger and pulling it on. She tucked the shirt into the skirt, zipped and buttoned everything, pulled the matching studded black blazer over the shirt. She appreciated her outfit in her full length mirror briefly. 

“It’s still missing something,” she mumbled more to herself than to Sam. 

“Yeah, the half a pound of silver you usually have hanging around your neck,” Sam quipped. “Hurry up, Lena, please!”

Lena hurried put on just four of her usual necklaces: a silver pentagram necklace, a silver rosary, a long chain with a black slab of obsidian at the end, and a black choker.   

“I’m calling the Lyft now,” Sam called as she walked to Lena’s front door. “You better have your shit together!”

Lena slipped the last of her rings onto her fingers, grabbed her knee-high platform Docs to put on in the car, and scooted out the door following Sam to the curb.

They arrived at the venue ten minutes later, majority of which Lena spent lacing up her tall boots. 

“Here for the show?” the bouncer asked.

“Yes! Alex Danvers and…” Sam trailed off, forgetting the name of the headliner in her excitement to see the solo opener. 

“Super Girl,” the bouncer grunted.  “I.D.?”

The pair flashed their identification before receiving stamps on the hands and ushered inside. The venue was intimate: a small bar with enough space for maybe 100 people to stand near the short stage.

“Holy fucking shit,” Sam breathed.  “Lena, it’s  _ her _ .”

Lena turned to look where Sam was looking. She saw two women talking to each other, one with a short, red haired undercut, the other with breathtaking sheets of soft golden waves that seemed to be exuding their own light in the dimly bar. 

“She’s…” Lena mouth had gone dry.  Before Lena could finish her thought, someone on the stage introduced Alex Danvers to the stage.  Sam gripped Lena’s arm tightly as they pressed closer to the stage, standing within an arm's length of the singer. 

“Hey, y’all,” Alex said into the mic to a moderate amount of cheers, and one excited yelp from Sam. Alex smiled at Sam, causing the ladder’s eyes to widen comically. “I’m gonna start off with a new one. Hope y’all like it.”  

Alex slung her guitar on over her shoulder immediately breaking into the opening riff. The crowd pulsed to the beat of the song. Sam blushed deeply every time Alex made direct eye contact with her.

_ All the lace and the skin in the shop (could it get you off) _

_ All the toys and the tools in the box (could it get you off) _

_ All the noise, all the voices never stop _

Alex ended her short set with an acoustic rendition of the song majority of the crowd seemed to know. She sat on a stool, her back up band gone from the stage, and strummed her acoustic softly while she sang, her eyes shut tight. 

_ We’re so close to something better left unknown _

_ I can feel it in my bones _

Sam was practically a melted pool of human being when Alex finished her song with a charmingly genuine smile in her direction. 

_ Come on baby play me something like Here Comes the Sun _

“Thank you, National City!” The crowd clapped excitedly as Alex addressed them.  “Now, it is my honor, and great pleasure to introduce to you the woman you’ve all been waiting for.” The crowd’s cheers grew louder.  “Please welcome to the stage the one, the only, Super Girl!”

The blond woman Lena noticed before took the stage in a stunning, floral suit fit to perfection. She picked up the pale blue jazz guitar with a maroon velvet strap, slung it over her shoulder delicately, and made her way to the microphone.

“Thank you for coming out tonight and supporting our little show,” she announced, her eyes fixed on her guitar as she fiddled with the knobs and strings. Lena was taken with the deep, raspy timbre of her voice. 

“This first song is about that kind of love us queers experience so often,” Lena’s pulse quickened slightly at this, her attention to Super Girl intensifying. 

“I love going to queer shows,” Sam whispered in Lena’s ear, half paying attention to the woman on stage and half searching the bar for Alex Danvers who had just joined the crowd. 

Lena merely swallowed at Sam’s words, transfixed by the blond on stage before her. 

“That unrequited, hidden passion,” Super Girl played a chord that started the crowd cheering madly. “That closeted, but not-sot-closeted, does-she-like-me, does-she-like-me-like-that love,” she hit another chord on her guitar, “This is called 1950.”

_ I hate it when dudes try to chase me _

_ But I love it when you try to save me _

Lena was not at all prepared for the way her body responded to Super Girl’s singing. She felt rooted to the spot, unable to take her eyes off the way the singer swayed gently to her own song. Lena followed Super Girl’s fingers moving up and down the neck of her guitar, playing the chords so powerfully and delicately at the same time.

Lena was even less prepared for when the gorgeous singer made direct, unbreaking eye contact with her during the final pre-chorus of the song.   
  
_ So tell me why my gods look like you _ __  
__ And tell me why it's wrong   


Lena thought she’d imagined what was going on behind Super Girl’s eyes as she sang, seemingly just to her.  The next time they connected eyes again there was no mistaking it: Lena felt  _ wanted _ . 

  
_ So I'll wait for you, I'll pray _ __  
_ I will keep on waiting for your love _ __  
__ For you   


The song ended and the crowd’s raucous applause brought Lena back to reality.  

“Are you okay?” Sam questioned, staring at Lena with one eyebrow raised.  “You actually look like you have some color on your cheeks.” 

Lena’s blush deepened at being caught ogling the singer by her friend. “I just really like this singer, that’s all.”  She decided to smooth out her skirt both to calm herself and hide her face slightly from Sam.

“Uh huh,” Sam replied knowingly.  Super Girl began her next song, attempting to make eye contact with Lena again, little to her knowledge. “I’m going to go get us some drinks, and maybe, I don’t know talk to Alex Danvers, see if she’ll be my girlfriend?”

“Sure,” Lena mumbled, her eyes were back to being glued to Super Girl who was singing softly about riding the train to the upper west side. 

“I think I might propose to her tonight,” Sam said jokingly, knowing full well she could say literally anything and Lena would not notice. “I’m actually already pregnant with her baby.”

“Good for you,” Lena murmured, not at all hearing Sam. 

Sam shrugged, chuckling to herself and made her way to the bar where, her heart skipped a beat, Alex Danvers was sitting alone watching the show from a stool.

Super Girl ended her seventh song in her set, brushing her hair back by running her fingers through it in a way that made Lena  _ stare _ . Sam was still at the bar deep in conversation about their favorite women singers with Alex Danvers. Lena was rooted to the spot, feet from the stage, completely enamored by the singer. It wasn’t all one-sided admiration either.

“This was be my final song of the night,” Super Girl declared, her lips close to the microphone. “And it’s, uh,” she flicked her amp cord from underneath her foot, giving her room to move around. “It’s a song I’m going to dedicate to someone here tonight.” 

Lena’s heart fell in her chest for a millisecond before Super Girl made clear, direct, unwavering eye contact with her. 

“I hope you like it,” the singer practically purred, her voice deep and intimate while she spoke directly to Lena. 

Breath left Lena’s lungs briefly before returning in full force, causing her mouth to hang open slightly,  _ hungrily _ . She gazed, transfixed, as Super Girl pushed her guitar behind her back and grabbed the mic in her hand.   


_ ‘Cause you’re so beautiful _

_ I’d rather drink you up _

Lena unconsciously flexed her thigh muscles while Super Girl sang to her, making certain to look directly in her eyes during the last line in the first verse. Lena felt breathless, but bit her lip to hide just how  _ much _ she was responding to the singer’s every move.    


Super Girl didn’t dare break eye contact with Lena during the chorus, wishing this could be a private show for just her. But she knew that would come later.

  
_ Honey, on your knees when you look at me _ __  
__ I'm dressed like a fucking queen and you're begging, "please"   


Lena thanked the gods that no one could hear her practically whimper over the loud, perfect music.

_ I rule with the velvet tongue _ __  
_ With your dress undone _ __  
_ And I'll get you lost but I'm having fun _ __  


Lena’s mind with flooded with the image of Super Girl and her, somewhere else alone, the singer on her knees, smiling brilliantly up at Lena before pulling up her skirt.

_ Holy, holy, holy, yeah _

Super Girl ended the song with the chorus again, winking at Lena as she sang “I rule with a velvet tongue”.  Lena swore she still felt the drum beat pulsing through her body, even as the song ended. She reddened slightly as she realized where the pulse was originating from.

Super Girl bid the crowd goodbye through the microphone, and, before leaving the stage completely, bent down slightly where Lena was standing. The singer made sure the microphone was pointed away from the pair as she beckoned Lena forward with a slight nod of her head. 

Lena took two quick steps toward the stage to meet the singer, her cheeks tinged pink with excitement. 

“Can I meet you at the bar in twenty minutes?” Super Girl whispered into Lena’s ear, her mouth nearly touching Lena’s jawline. 

“Of course,” Lena breathed back, trying to curb the grin spreading across her face.

“Wonderful,” Super Girl replied, her hot breath sending shivers down Lena’s spine.  “You can call me Kara, by the way.”

“Lena,” Lena shared, holding her hand in front of her chest.  Super Girl slowly grabbed it with her own, gripping it securely and softly.  “Lena,” Kara repeated. “Twenty minutes.” She squeezed her hand again, before letting it fall at her side as she rushed off stage. 

Lena’s heart pounded in her chest. She had no idea her night out with Sam would turn out this way. 

“Sam!” Lena exclaimed to herself. She hadn’t seen or heard from her friend practically since the start of Super Girl’s set. She made her way to the bar, scanning the crowd for her friend. 

Once she found a seat at the bar, she spotted Sam sitting in a both with Alex Danvers, their faces looking like they were glued together by the lips.

“Good for you, Sam,” Lena smirked to herself. 

Lena ordered a gin and tonic and waited patiently for Super Girl—Kara—to finish packing up her gear, or meeting with her bandmates, whatever it is beautiful singers in wonderful bands do before they meet one of their admirers at the bar.  

Lena was half way done with her drink when Kara sidled up next to her.

“So, what are you having tonight?” the question was simple, but the way Kara made a point to whisper it gently in Lena’s ear, instead of shouting slightly over the stereo that now pulsed throughout the bar made Lena feel warmth pooling in her stomach. 

“Gin and tonic,” Lena answered, raising her glass as proof. “How about you?”

“Hopefully you,” Kara said now looking Lena in the eyes, sliding her hand along the side of Lena’s thigh.  

Lena exhaled slowly, adoring the heat of Kara’s touch.  “Awfully bold, aren’t you,” she teased, enjoying every minute of it. Kara faltered slightly at this, fearing she moved too quickly.  “I like it,” Lena added in a hushed tone, covering Kara’s hand, hovering along her thigh, with her own. 

“Good,” Kara sighed with relief, a soft smile reaching her dazzling blue eyes. “Me, too.”  

“So,” Kara shifted, taking the seat next to Lena’s at the bar, but making sure to turn her body towards Lena. “You like the show?” Kara waggled her eyebrows, before breaking into her wide smile again, laughing at herself slightly.  “I know how to start a conversation with a beautiful woman I just sang to, I swear.”

Lena quirked her right eyebrow up at this. “So you were singing to me?” 

“Absolutely.”  

Lena thought she would come undone right there at the bar with the way Kara looked at her the way she was now. She blushed and sipped her drink. “I wasn’t even going to come out tonight,” she put her drink back down on the cocktail napkin on the bar, “but my friend, Sam begged me to come.”

“Oh, you’re here with your friend?” Kara questioned, looking around as if Sam would suddenly materialize behind her.

“Well, I was, but uh,” Lena finished her sentence by pointing at the booth that still contained Sam with Alex Danvers pressed as tightly as she could be against her, kissing furiously.  

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed, her eyes round.  “Good for Alex.”

“Are you two close?” Lena asked, pulling her eyes from her best friend’s affairs to meet Kara glittering blue eyes. 

“We’re sisters, actually,” Kara replied, shaking her head slightly, and decidedly turning to face Lena fully again, her back to her sister.

“It must be fun to tour together,” Lena said, mesmerized in Kara’s presence. 

They talked about family, about music, about Lena’s STEM program as the pair finished their drinks. Kara drained the last drops of her whiskey and placed the glass with nothing but melting ice carefully on the bar as if deciding something. 

“Do you want to—“

Lena, who had been playing with one of the lapels on Kara’s jacket, pulled on it lightly, cutting Kara off with a searing kiss. Lena pulled back slightly, only to be met with Kara’s lips against her own again, this time filled with need. 

“Yes,” Lena breathed against Kara’s lips when they parted for air.

Kara grinned, her eyes dilated with desire.  “My hotel is close.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Lena mused, grinning widely as well.

* * *

They crashed together barely before the door to Kara’s hotel room snapped shut.  Kara left a trail of hot kisses down Lena’s neck as she pushed off Lena’s jacket to slide to the floor. Kara continued her pursuit, nipping, kissing, and bruising the delicate flesh exposed from Lena’s unbuttoned shirt.  

“God, you’re so sexy,” Kara breathed between kisses. Kara groaned with appreciation when she reached the last button, pulling Lena’s shirt open fully to a soft, kissable belly.  She slide her hands along Lena’s waist, bringing them up her back while kissing her passionately. Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth, undone by the feeling of Kara’s tongue on hers, her skin singing at Kara’s touch.  

Lena suddenly, intensely, needed to feel more of Kara. She slid Kara’s ornate jacket off her strong shoulders. Lena revelled in the feeling of Kara’s shoulders rippled under her touch. Kara returned to the spot on Lena’s neck just below her ear, sucking slowly on the spot before soothing it with kisses. 

“I can’t wait to taste you,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear, her hunger to feel Lena evident.  Lena feels her knees nearly buckle at Kara’s words, and works twice as hard to get Kara’s shirt, buttoned up to the collar, off. 

Kara pulls back, lacing Lena’s hand in her own, and walks her backwards toward the bed in the middle of the room. She shrugs her shirt off before sitting on the edge of the bed. Never taking her desire ridden eyes off of Lena, she slowly pulls off her sports bra. Sitting topless, she beckons Lena closer until Lena gets the hint and straddles Kara’s lap. 

Kara pulls Lena’s shirt off her shoulders and throws it across the room which makes Lena giggle and thread her fingers through Kara’s long, blond hair. She nestles her fingers at the base of Kara’s neck, pulling her hair slightly, encouraging her to make a trail of wet kisses along Lena’s soft belly. Kara kisses her way up to Lena’s chest and expertly unhooks Lena’s black bra with one hand before bringing both her hands up to help Lena shrug the article of clothing hindering Kara’s exploration. Kara sighs with satisfaction has she cups Lena’s breasts in her hands. 

“Damn, you’re hands feel good,” Lena sighs, adoring the attention Kara is giving her. 

“ _ You _ feel so good,” Kara murmured before capturing Lena’s left nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it in a way that made the heat between Lena’s legs build exponentially. 

“Fuck,” Lena exhaled, grinding her hips down on Kara’s. Kara moaned, her mouth sucking gently on Lena’s pert nipple. Lena grinded her hips again, rolling to make some connection with the blond beneath her. She whimpered excitedly when Kara rolled her hips up to meet Lena’s in  _ just _ the right way. “God, I want you inside me,” Lena purred, grinding on Kara in a steady rhythm now.  

Kara grinned against Lena chest. “How much do you care about these tights?” Kara questioned, noting that Lena still hadn’t bothered to take her boots off, let alone anything else on her lower half. 

Lena brought Kara to her lips, breathing heavily, “Do you whatever you need to to touch me.” Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s, meeting her tongue and sucking gently as she brought both her hands down between Lena’s legs. Kara grabbed a small fist full of the tights and, with a small nod of final approval from Lena through their kisses, ripped a hole in them giving Kara precious access to Lena’s soaked underwear.  

“Holy fuck,” Lena breathed feeling her thighs becoming slick with want for Kara. 

“Did you like that?” Kara whispered, grinning because she already knew the answer. 

“Fuck, yes,” Lena panted, grinding harder onto Kara’s hips. She pulled her hair to bring her closer, deepening their already frantically sloppy kiss. Kara didn’t need telling twice. She brought her left arm up behind Lena’s back, anchoring her, and brought her right hand to cup Lena’s wet cunt. They both sighed with desire as Kara began to tease Lena’s opening over her ruined underwear. When Lena’s hips moved more urgently against Kara’s hand, Kara pushed the strip of cloth separating her from Lena to the side and slowly buried her two of fingers deep within Lena.

“Oh, god, yes,” Lena moaned, grinding her hips slowly against Kara’s hand. She moved her hands from Kara’s hair to her shoulders, giving her enough leverage to rock on Kara’s fingers. “You’re so strong,” Lena murmured, noting the defined muscles that rippled under her fingers and the flex of Kara’s right arm as her fingers pumped expertly in and out of Lena. “Do you want to see how strong?” Kara breathed, cocking her eyebrow up at Lena who simply nodded her head, biting her lip at the amazing way Kara’s thumb rubbed against her clit with each thrust. 

Kara moved her left arm to grip under Lena’s ass and lifted her, standing up from the bed, holding Lena close to her chest, her fingers still working in and out of Lena who was quickly becoming undone. 

“Holy, fuck,” Lena exclaimed, gripping onto Kara’s shoulders before realizing she wasn’t going to fall, but instead was held very steady in Kara’s arms.  

“I’ve got you,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips, kissing her gently, slowing her hand. 

“Don’t,” Lena said while grabbing Kara’s arm at her elbow, encouraging her to continue moving with as much vigor as before. “Keep fucking me.” That was all Kara needed to hear as she returned, with pleasure, to the speed she was at before, this new angle allowing her to go deeper into Lena’s glistening center. 

“I need to taste you,” Kara breathed, still pumping in and out of Lena with increasing need. “So taste me,” Lena breathed in Kara’s ear, grinding down on Kara’s hand, feeling her palm against her clit. 

Kara slowly pulled out of Lena and made a show of licking the taste of Lena off her fingers. Lena’s eyes dilated more, getting wetter watching Kara lavish in the taste of her. Kara turned around and laid Lena on the bed, kissing her softly, nipping at her bottom lip. She pulled back from Lena, standing straight up so Lena could watch her kick off her socks and shoes, then pull her suit pants down slowly, next her underwear even slower until she was left without a stitch on for Lena’s eyes only. 

“Wow,” Lena exhaled, feeling her pulse quickly below her stomach. 

Kara said nothing, but knelt down on the ground near the edge of the bed and began to untie Lena’s boots. She took them both off and trailed kisses over Lena’s ripped tights on her thighs. Kara reached up, still kneeling on the floor, to pull Lena’s completely ruined skirt, tights, and underwear down and off her, flinging the pile of clothes across the room just like before.  Kara took her time to kiss up and down Lena’s soft thighs, loving the way Lena’s hips twiched to meet her mouth as she got closer to her destination. 

Finally, she ran her tongue along Lena’s slick center, moaned as she feels Lena’s soft folds against her tongue. She was dizzy with the sweet taste of Lena on her. She slipped her tongue inside Lena, tasting all of her desire. Lena rolled her hips against Kara’s mouth, needing to feel more, needing to feel  _ release _ . Kara moves faster, hungrier, sucking Lena’s clit and flicking it with her tongue. She brought her fingers and buried them deep within Lena again, needing to feel her come in her mouth and against her hand. 

A series of expletives string from Lena’s mouth as she comes hard under Kara, her entire body tense for what feels like ages. Kara adores the feeling of Lena’s cunt tightening around her fingers, and already cannot wait to feel it again. She slowly removes her fingers from Lena, and lazily kisses her way up Lena’s body into her arms. 

“Thank you,” Lena mumbled in a haze against Kara’s forehead kissing her gently there. Kara chuckles, thoroughly enjoying how spent Lena is right now. “My pleasure,” she replies, kissing Lena’s collarbone, bringing their bodies flush together.  

They stayed quiet as Lena slowly returned to her body. She opened her eyes fully, rubbing Kara’s back, “How long are you in town for?” Lena had to calculate how many times they’d be able to do  _ that _ before Kara moved on to the next town. 

“Well,” Kara began, kissing across Lena’s chest, “I just made a deal to start working on an album with Cat in the Bag Records.” She kissed up Lena’s neck. “And seeing as CatCo, owner of Cat in the Bag Records is based here in National City…” she sucked on Lena’s earlobe drawing a soft moan from the dark haired woman. “I’m going to be around for a while,” she concluded, placing a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek. “Hope that doesn’t cramp your style.”  

Lena turned to bring Kara into a searing kiss. She pulled back briefly to ask, “Go on a date with me tomorrow?”

Kara grinned, pressing her lips firmly against Lena’s. “Absolutely,” she breathed. 

They spent the rest of the night exploring each other until both were entirely spent, falling asleep in each other’s arms, both excited about where this relationship was going.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to Hell?????
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Send me prompts on Tumblr - hashtagyourshirt


End file.
